


Anonymously Yours

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a GKM prompt. Santana and Rachel have been cybering with each other without knowing it. Santana figures out it's Rachel and confronts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymously Yours

Santana comes in from school and drops her books on her desk before settling into her chair and loading up her laptop. She has a standing appointment with her cyber partner every Wednesday and it couldn't come sooner as far as she's concerned.

It isn't something she will willingly admit to anyone, but ever since she stumbled into a chat room for GLBT youth and someone asked her if she wanted to cyber, she's found a new and, in her opinion, really quite awesome way to get herself off. There's just something about knowing there's someone on the other side of a computer, somewhere else in the world, also getting themselves off to her words. It's not like she can't orgasm without that stimulation, but there's something much more intense about the orgasms she has while cybering.

It took a few partners, but now she's found someone who seems to actually be good at it. And she thinks, as the girl actually seems to know what she's doing, it lessens the possibility that she's corresponding with some forty year old guy still living in his parents' basement. And in fact, their first conversation started a little like this:

**HotBitch93:** You're not some creepy old guy, are you?  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  I'd hardly be expected to say yes if that were actually the case, would I? But for what it's worth, no, I'm not. I could ask you the same question...  
 **HotBitch93:**  I'm 17. And a girl. You hot?  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  Not that it really matters, given that this is purely imaginary, but I have been called attractive on occasion.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Awesome.

It made Santana laugh, but then the girl described in devastating detail just what she was thinking about doing to Santana and a few minutes later, Santana came so hard she almost fell off her chair -and things have only gotten better since that first time.

When her laptop is loaded, Santana logs onto her instant messaging program and is immediately greeted with a message.

**GelphieIsReal:** Hi.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Hi yourself. How are you doing?  
 **GelphieIsReal:** Could be better.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Would a kiss improve things?  
 **GelphieIsReal:** Maybe :)  
 **HotBitch93:**  Come here...  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  Mmm, that's nice.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Better?  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  I'd be even better if you could maybe move your lips a little further down...  
 **HotBitch93:**  You want me to kiss along your jaw, down to your neck? Suck and bite there until you're moaning my name.  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  God, yes.  
 **HotBitch93:**  You taste good, baby.

Santana shifts in her seat, wishing she'd thought to get comfortable before logging on. She pops open the buttons on her jeans and slides her hand below the material, cupping herself over her panties, a small sigh escaping her mouth as her palm grazes her clit. She strokes herself softly, until her hips begin to roll with the movement, then pulls her hand free as she reads the next message.

**GelphieIsReal:**  I'm running my fingers down your arms, then around to your back, scratching at the skin there, making you shudder.  
 **HotBitch93:**  That feels amazing... take my top off.  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  Demanding ;) It's gone. And your bra, too. I reach up to cup your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples.

Santana groans as she mimics the action on herself, roughly pushing her bra up to free her breasts before swiping her thumb over a nipple. It hardens quickly under her sure touch and she pinches at the puckered tip, a hiss of pleasure escaping her as she rolls it between her thumb and forefinger.

**HotBitch93:**  Ungh. Fuck. Pulling off your top now - I bet you're not wearing a bra, are you?  
 **GelphieIsReal:** No, no bra. I want your mouth on me.  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  Please...  
 **HotBitch93:** I do like it when you beg me :)  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  I need to feel you. Please don't make me wait anymore.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Kissing down your neck and further until I can take a nipple into my mouth. You cry out as I bite down on the tip, flicking my tongue over and over.

Her jeans have to go, Santana decides, and she kicks them off quickly, throwing them behind her. She moves down in her seat, parting her legs and sliding a hand under the waistband of her panties. Her fingers quickly meet the wet heat of her folds and she stifles a groan as she brushes past her clit.

She's going to have to type one-handed, she realises (a skill she's become adept at over the last few weeks), and angles the keyboard to make it easier, before looking back at the screen.

**GelphieIsReal:**  Oh God. I'm so wet for you.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Do you want my fingers inside you, baby? I can feel how wet you are.  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  Yes. Please. Jesus-I'm not going to last much longer. Make me come.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Sliding two inside you, thrusting hard, feel you clenching around me.  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  Fuck...

Her partner's close. Santana's realised she only resorts to swearing when she's about to come. It drives Santana higher, knowing her words are the force that's bringing someone else to orgasm. She thrusts two fingers inside herself and her eyes immediately roll back at the feeling of being filled. She cries out as her thrusts turn urgent, but tries to slow them, to hold off as long as she can.

**HotBitch93:** I want to feel you come. Are you close.  
 **GelphieIsReal:** Yes  
 **GelphieIsReal:**  More  
 **HotBitch93:** Three fingers now. You're moaning my name.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Flicking my thumb over your clit. You feel so good.  
 **GelphieIsReal:** ohhh fuck.  
 **GelphieIsReal:** gonna come.

The words send Santana over the edge, and she barely manages to type out 'me too' before she's coming with a loud cry, jerking in her chair as her orgasm washes over her.

**GelphieIsReal:** Wow! You were amazing as usual. I needed that.  
 **HotBitch93:**  Me too. Until next time?  
 **GelphieIsReal:** Until next time.

* * *

Much to Santana's disappointment, there isn't a next time for quite some time. Over the next couple of weeks, Santana's so busy preparing for Nationals that she barely has the energy to do anything but sleep. Rachel's driving them all crazy, determined that they are actually going to be prepared this year, and Santana's at the point where she's considering viable places to hide a body.

They make it through, however, and before Santana knows it, they're off to the competition. It's a long bus ride, and once they're finally at their hotel, Santana wants nothing more than to kick back and relax. Most of the others decide to head out to explore the city, only she, Rachel and Kurt stay behind.

The bathroom in the girls' room has a decent sized bathtub, so Santana decides to head in there and soak away the grime from their trip. She thinks Rachel's gone off somewhere with Kurt, but just as she's slipping into the tub, she hears the girl come back into their room, saying goodbye to someone-presumably Kurt-at the door.

That kind of messes up her after-bath plan of logging online with her phone and seeing if her cyber partner is available and Santana curses under her breath. She wonders, briefly, about the logistics of using her phone in the bath, then decides she doesn't care. It's not like her parents can't afford to buy her a new one if she accidentally drops it in the water.

She loads her IM app and quickly signs on. To her relief, she sees the green dot next to  _GelphieIsReal_  and clicks the option to open a chat.

It's awkward at first, managing the phone and trying not to submerge while she works herself up, but she gets there, bracing her feet against the bottom of the bath and sliding a hand down her body, the suds causing her fingers to slip easily along her stomach and down to rest between her legs. It doesn't take much to get herself worked up, and from her partner's short messages, she thinks it's the same for her.

She's so involved in her pleasure that she almost doesn't hear it the first time. There's a noise-a  _moan_ -coming from the other room.

The room Rachel's occupying.

Santana shakes her head-she must be imagining things, she thinks-and types out another quick message, biting back a moan herself, as she circles a finger over her clit. But then she hears it again, directly after she presses send. It's almost as if... she couldn't possibly have been corresponding with  _Rachel_  all these weeks, could she?

The thought sends an unexpected surge of arousal through Santana's body and her hips jerk up, almost causing her to sink fully under the water in shock.

_Fuck_.

Testing out her theory, Santana composes a message, then stays as still as possible, even going so far as to hold her breath, when she sends it. This time, Santana can actually hear the chime of Rachel's IM program, signalling a message received and that settles it. She's been having cyber sex with Rachel Berry. And judging by the response of her body to the thought, she's kind of okay with that.

The thing is, she doesn't really know what to do about the knowledge. Does she go into the room and confront Rachel? Pretend she doesn't know? In the end, she settles for sending a message.

**HotBitch93:**  Rachel?

It takes several minutes for Santana to receive a response and she's almost decided to just go into the room and speak to Rachel directly when her phone beeps.

**GelphieIsReal:**  Who is this?  
 **HotBitch93:**  Uh... Santana...  
 **GelphieIsReal:** Oh.  
 **HotBitch93:** I'm sorry. I heard you through the door and put things together. We can just pretend this never happened if you want?

There's another short length of silence before she gets a reply.

**GelphieIsReal:**  Come in here.

Santana immediately scrambles to get out the bath, quickly towelling her hair so she's not dripping everywhere. Her clean clothes are still in the other room, so she just wraps her body in her towel and opens the door.

Rachel's still reclined on her bed, laptop by her side and, from her flushed face and the way her hairs sticking to her forehead in places, Santana's pretty sure she made her discovery at about the worst time for Rachel.

"Hi," she says, moving to perch on the end of the bed. "Well, this is awkward."

Rachel smiles briefly, pushing herself further up the bed and into a sitting position. "It doesn't have to be," Rachel replies, reaching out for Santana's hand. Santana jerks at the touch, not expecting it, but settles when Rachel grips her more firmly, tangling the fingers together.

"Are you saying..." Santana doesn't actually want to come right out and ask Rachel if she's suggesting they fuck, because really, getting turned down by the girl is not something she wants to add to her list of embarrassments.

Rachel shrugs. "The others won't be back for a few hours yet. And I'm sure you're just as unsatisfied as I am right now."

"Fuck, yes," she says, without thinking and Rachel immediately laughs at her, tugging harder on Santana's hands until Santana almost falls on top of her body. Rachel's reaching up to kiss her before Santana's quite worked out what's happening. Their mouths slide wetly together and Santana groans when Rachel sucks gently at her bottom lip. She remembers Puck once saying that Rachel was the best person he'd ever made out with and she realises she's not sure she can disagree.

Between them, they manage to push the sheet that was covering Rachel down and away, and then Santana's running her fingers back up, sliding them over the curve of Rachel's hip and dipping under the hem of the top she's wearing.

Rachel shifts under her, reaching up to pull at the edge of Santana's towel. It quickly comes undone and Santana loses her breath in a whoosh of air as Rachel flips their positions, hovering over Santana's now-naked form.

"Jesus," Santana mutters, meeting Rachel's darkened eyes. Rachel smirks, eyebrows raising as if she's daring Santana to protest. She doesn't, obviously, and so Rachel bends down, lips sliding hot against Santana's neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone and a tongue gliding down between her breasts.

Santana tangles one hand in Rachel's hair, the other pressing palm-down against the mattress as she arches her body. She whimpers when Rachel finally closes her mouth around a nipple, biting down gently and flicking her tongue over the tip.

She still can't quite believe this is happening, but she's really too far gone to care and Rachel's mouth feels amazing on her skin, all hot and wet, moving between her breasts until both nipples are taut and almost too sensitive to Rachel's touch.

A moan works its way up from Santana's throat and she tugs on Rachel's hair, trying to get the girl to take a hint and get her off already. She can feel the slickness between her legs and the tightening in her stomach as her arousal grows, and she really doesn't want to beg-even though she knows she probably will if Rachel doesn't do something soon.

But then Rachel's shuffling down the bed, pressing kisses as she goes and Santana groans, head dropping back onto the pillow when Rachel finally settles between her legs. At the first touch of Rachel's tongue to her, Santana can't help but spread herself wider, one leg coming to curve around Rachel's waist, trapping her in place.

Fingers grip at Santana's hips and dig in, keeping her still for the hot swipe of Rachel's tongue through her folds. She whimpers, her breathing harsh and irregular, as Rachel curls her tongue, slides it around her clit then sucks gently. She's so sensitive that the direct stimulation is almost too much, but Rachel keeps going, rolling her tongue over and around until Santana's gasping and palming at the mattress, desperate for something to grip onto as her orgasm approaches.

Santana tightens her leg around Rachel, drawing the girl into her and Rachel just moans. The vibrations send a jolt right through Santana and she bucks up, gasping for breath between muttering incoherent half sentences.

"Fuck. Rachel. I'm gonna-"

"Do it," Rachel says, looking up briefly to catch Santana's gaze. "I want to feel you come." She presses her mouth back quickly to Santana center, this time thrusting her tongue inside as her thumb rolls over Santana's clit and the dual sensation pushes Santana over the edge. She shudders and cries out as her release rushes through her. Rachel rides out her orgasm until Santana's just panting for breath, one arm flung across her eyes.

She peers out from under her arm as Rachel makes her way back up the bed and laughs breathlessly, still slightly in shock from the turn of events. After a couple of minutes of quiet, Santana notices Rachel's shifting a little uncomfortably and she's pretty sure Rachel's more worked up now than she was earlier.

"Got a little problem there, Berry?" She says lazily, a smirk on her lips.

"Well I wouldn't have if you'd hold up your end of this arrangement," Rachel replies.

"Oh. There's an arrangement now? I thought you'd just finally snapped and couldn't keep your hands off me any longer."

"Don't you dare even pretend that you aren't attracted to me, Santana," Rachel says. "I've seen you look at my legs when you don't think I'm watching."

There's not much Santana can say to that. Rachel has amazing legs, she's not going to deny it. And an amazing ass. And her tits aren't bad either. So. Maybe she's just a little attracted to the girl. She doesn't quite want to give that up just yet, though, so instead of answering, Santana rolls over, pinning Rachel to the bed with a kiss.

Rachel groans, her body already undulating under Santana's. Santana's fingers graze Rachel's side as they kiss, and soon she's dropping them further to stroke along the top of her panties.

"Don't tease," Rachel gasps and Santana shakes her head, slipping her fingers beneath the soaked material. Rachel bites her lip and shudders when Santana slides two fingers either side of her clit. "God," she whimpers. "I need-"

Rachel's words trail off into a moan as Santana presses two fingers inside. The confines of Rachel's panties make it a little awkward and Santana wishes she'd taken them off, but from the way Rachel's tightening around her, it's not going to take all that much to send her over.

She twists her hand, thrusting with increased force, until Rachel's panting out her name over and over again. Rachel comes with Santana's name on her lips, and Santana feels another unexpected spike of arousal at the sound. She works Rachel down slowly, then pulls out and flops back on the bed.

"Better than cybering?" She asks with a grin.

"Definitely," Rachel replies. "In fact, I wouldn't be opposed-I mean, if you would want-instead of our normal Wednesday internet hook-up, my dads don't get home until eight, so we would have the house to ourselves..."

That, Santana thinks, is the best offer she's had in a long time.


End file.
